


The Very First Day...

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: And they wouldnt care much about labels anyway, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idk whether to tag them as m/m or as other bc not binary etheral beings but male bodies, No Dialogue, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), but then rather enby than male i guess, okay crowley maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Angel and Demon live on <3





	The Very First Day...

**Author's Note:**

> 2019-06-28|2019-07-21  
> Idek. I had thoughts and they didn't fit into my usual series. Also bc this isn't that series I might not have put as much work into this. Took me a month to finish and it's still tiny. Sorry? Well, you can still read it :D

Barely anything changes, after that kiss- at least not to the eyes of potential observers.

Crowley still keeps his flat, shouts at his plants, it's just that he can be found sitting on the couch in Aziraphale's bookshop more often than not.

Aziraphale still tends to his books, rearranging and adding to his collection, having irregular shop hours and trying not to sell anything of his more priced possessions, anyway. He does go to sleep at night sometimes, now, if only to be close to a certain sleepy demon.

What also changes is the way they are more open towards each other. No more hidden looks, but open smiles, soft touches, whispered love confessions. 

And while they keep their respective spaces, a few things change there, too- a bed upstairs that through Crowley's insistance has a soft mattress so he can sleep for hours- or days- on end, as well as a soft blanket on the couch for him to curl up in the bookshop.

One day, Aziraphale also finds a plant on the windowsill- for no reason other than Crowley wanted it there. He still hisses threats at it at times, but the plant blossoms as well under Aziraphale's love as it does under Crowley's strict hand.

In Crowley's flat, a few of Aziraphale's most precious books take hold- "So no more customers can try to buy them." While Crowley knows that that isn't far from the truth, he's also seen Aziraphale read them while he went to sleep, and the angel visits Crowley's flat as often as Crowley visits the bookshop, now.

Nothing much changed, except for the most important part: they are still in love, and now they told each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it let me know! 
> 
> You might also like [The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198) (Gen rated, ~18k now)


End file.
